Moving on for love
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Alfred begains to feel guilty of his past relationships, but Natalia will do anything to become oen with her big brother. But is she strong enough to use Alfred just to get that? AmericaXBeklarus


_"Meo.. Please.. I don't want to hurt you..."Alfred pointed his gun at her as the blood slide down his face._

_"Then why the hell did you even started this war in the first place?" Meo cried out as she held her rifle at him shakily. Tired by the exhaustion of this war. "I thought we were friends! But apparently I was wrong about you!"_

_"I didn't want to lose you to Russia ok?" Alfred yelled, almost making his glasses fall._

_"W..What?" The Vietnamese stood there in confusion._

_Alfred noticed what he said and put down his gun as his head began to hang low. With hesitation, he spoke. "I didn't wanted to lose you to Russia. Next thing I knew.. I just I turned dark and couldn't think straight. I never wanted to hurt you at all. That was the last thing I wanted to do."_

_"A..Alfred.." Meo whispered, still fully unsure what the nation meant, but sensed his guilt. She took a gulp before questioning him. "W-Why were you afraid of losing me Alfred? Just because of the communism?"_

_"Heh. That's just the tip of the iceberg." Alfred smiled as his head still hung low. He began to feel his palms sweating as he curled them into a fist. With struggle, he manage to look back to face her. "The truth is, I've fallen in love with you." His eyes began to water as he smiled brightly to her._

_"You've what?" Meo ask blankly as her cheeks turned faintly pink._

_Alfred tossed his rifle on the dirt of the jungle and quickly walk over to her. He gently held her chin. So she could look into his deep ocean like eyes that showed so much guilt. "I know I've been an idiot.. But this idiot is in love with you and is deeply sorry for hurting you so much." He whispered._

_"Alfred I.." Before she could say anything else, she felt the American's lips on hers. As surprised as she was, she didn't pulled back. But after a few seconds, her hands gently moved up to his chest. Faintly pushing him away. "Alfred I am sorry but.. I cant return your feelings." Her brown eyes saw the pain grew more inside the American._

_Alfred's heart broke even more when those words were spoken. One of his worst fears came true. With much struggle, a smile was forced onto his face. "I-It's ok.. I understand. Again, I am deeply sorry for all the pain I caused you and your citizens." Tears were slipping through his eyes. "This war is over. You win." Alfred drop his weapons onto the floor and brought out his radio. "Attention all units. We have lost. Time to go home." His voice was shaky but still kept the teary smile on._

_"... Thank you Alfred." Meo whispered._

_"Your welcome. I'll see you around Meo." Alfred waved goodbye as he began to walk into the woods._

"Wake up you bloody git! Stop daydreaming!" Arthur hit Alfred over the head with a newspaper.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Alfred complained as he pick up his glasses that fell on to the floor during the meeting.

"You should have left him like that. It was more quite with him dozing off." Ivan smiled.

"Agree. For once he's not all loud and cocky about him self." Mayra mumbled as she was reading a file.

"Guys come on. Be nice." Silvia defended her brother with a dull tone.

"Nah, just let them be sis. Their right. I shouldn't have been dozing off in the first place." Alfred spoke as he cleaned his glasses. Making sure there wasn't a crack.

"What you know. I was right. He's only an idiot cause he's wearing my glasses." Mayra smiled as her sarcastism was said.

"Yeah. Sure." Alfred put on a faint smile. Not in the mood for any sarcastic jokes at the moment.

Silvia saw the smile he put on. Sensing something was wrong. She glanced over to Canada, seeing he was worried for his older brother as well. "Can we just continue on with the meeting please?" She glanced over to the other nations.

"The meeting is basically over now since we covered everything. But we are not going to review an whole two hour's worth just because someone wasn't paying attention." Germany lectured.

"I'll keep him updated then. There, happy?" Silvia looked around the room of nations.

"Fine. Meeting adjourned aru. You all go home now." Yao announced as everyone got up and started to walk out.

"Are you ok Alfred?" Matthew ask with a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that's all." Alfred glanced at the notes Silvia gave him. "Thanks for the notes."

"No problem, but what's on your mind?" She ask curiously.

"Don't worry about. Just stressed out that's all. I'm ganna head off. The boss want's me to handle something. Not sure what though. Laters." Alfred waved as he started heading out the door.

"I don't suppose you have a clue on why he's like this." Silvia glanced over to Matthew.

"No, not really. What's today's date?" Matthew question, hoping it might help somehow.

"It's January 3rd." Silvia answered.

Matthew's eyes widen, realizing what was the problem. His head hung low as he frowned. "He's thinking of her."

"Her?" The brunet looked confused as she took a seat next to the Canadian.

"Vietnam. Today was the day he ended the war with her but.. It's also the day he was rejected by her." Matthew huggedhis polar bear in comfort. Remembering the pain his older brother went through.

"Oh.. I don't know much of the situation since he doesn't want to talk about it but.. Was that the reason why he locked him self in his room for almost two weeks?" Silvia ask, remembering the time her brother was upset for awhile. But never told her why.

"Yeah.. And he didn't wanted to eat for awhile as well. He was heart broken but.. I guess when he noticed that we were worried about him, he just decided to move on before we could say anything."

"How do you know if Alfred never told you?" Silvia ask, realizing that she never heard about this information.

"I asked Vietnam herself and she told me. She said she never mean to hurt him but there wasn't anything she could do to make it better for him." Matthew pet kuma's head, cressing his snow like fur.

"I hope he'll be ok." Silvia mumbled she glanced at the door where Alfred walk out of.

~Mean While~

"You want me to what?" Natalia ask, confused on what her boss wanted.

"To get information from America on his government's planning. If we can use that information, we can improve our economy much better. Even Russia's boss agrees. They want the information as well. So I need you to get it." The man spoke with an egar voice.

"But how do you expect me to get it? It's not like the stupid American is just going to hand it to me." Natalia spoke in a dull tone. Hating the idea of her becoming involved in this plan in the first place.

"Flirt with him, sleep with him for all I care. But you better get some information. Your brother's boss and I both want it. Do this, we might actually make a permanent treaty with Russia." His voice became very convincing after he mentioned the last part.

Natalia was silent as she thought about it. If she succeeded, she could be closer to her big brother forever. That's just a step closer to marriage. But.. to use the American in such a way. That wasn't her. She would never use men in such a way, but nothing can come between her and her dear brother. This is just a small obstacle, an obstacle that she can easily take care of.

"Fine I'll do it. If it's to be closer to my dear brother, then I shall bring you the information that you need. That's a promise." Natalia grew a smile, the thought of being closer to Ivan was all that she wanted. Nothing more. "I'll start immediately."

~ Later at China's restaurant ~

"Aya Alfred! When are you going to pay me back?" Yao complained as he served America his tray of food.

Alfred laid his head on the table, having it surrounded by documents. Once his food was placed near him, he gave Yao his wallet. "Here's what I have on me. Take it." His voice was emotionless as he began to sit up slowly. Staring at his tray of food.

Cautious, but Yao took the wallet. Seeing it had a couple of million dollars inside it. "Ok, this shall do for the next three months. But you usually only pay me one month's worth. Wouldn't you need it for your unions or such?"

"I don't care. Just take it all. Use it to pay off the meal as well please." He mumbled as he used his fork to mix the food. Not really eating it.

Yao stared at the American with a worried look. "What's wrong aru? This isn't you. Besides, you usually order more then this. Did something happened today aru?"

Alfred stared at his chaowmaine, still mixing it. "Nah. Nothing happened. Just stressed out really." He stayed silent for a few seconds. He stop mixing his food and glanced over at Yao. "Hey Yao.. How are you and Meo? Things are going good with you guys?"

Yao stared at him with a confused look. "Yes, everything is fine really. Why you ask aru?"

"Just curious. I'm glad." Alfred smiled and look back at his noodles. Mixing it again. Even though he tried to move on and be happy that Meo is dating a guy of her choice. But because of his stupidity of hurting her and being turned down, his feelings became more fragile when it came to the dating world.

"Do you want anything else aru? This is a small meal. Even for you aru." Yao offered. Still worried for the American.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Alfred gave a faint smile.

"Very well. Oh here. This one is no charge." Yao placed a fortune cookie near Alfred's food. Giving a smile as he started to walk off back into the kitchen.

Alfred stared at the cookie. He gave a sigh as he opened the bag, holding the cookie in his hand. Instead of eating it, he just crushed it. Seeing only the paper.

"Everything happens for a reason." He read the paper out loud and crumbled it. "Yeah sure."

"May I sit here? "A famine voice came behind him.

"Hm?"Alfred turned around and saw Belarus walking towards him. Wearing a different dress. "Belarus? What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by and then I saw you sitting alone." Natalia smiled. It wasn't scary, but it wasn't normal for her. Alfred stared at her with a confused look. She dressed differently, wearing a black spring dress and wearing flat shoes. Natalia noticed he was quite, she nervously spoke again. "Would you like some company? Or are you busy with your work?" She pointed at the documents scattered across the table.

"Oh, uh sure. Just let me clean up this mess. Sorry." Alfred started collecting papers.

"Here. I'll help." Natalie started picking up a couple of papers. Quickly scanning them when Alfred wasn't noticing. "Bill's, new laws.. Debts. Come on, there has to be something in here." Her thoughts rushed, as she continue reading the papers.

"Umm Thanks." Alfred gave a smile as he gently took the paper from her.

"Your welcome. Do you always come here to work? I thought you would be at McDonalds or any of those other fast food places that you love." Natalia pointed out.

"Oh. These are just one of the places I come when I have something on my mind. But only around this time of day. There's way less customers so it's more quite." Alfred pointed out as he put his documents away.

"Oh. Do you have something on your mind?" Natalia ask curiously.

Alfred was quite for a moment, but put on a smile. "Heh, well yeah but.. I should get over it soon. So don't worry about it."

Cautious, Natalia put on a smile. "How in the world am I supposed to get the information from him? I could always beat it out of him but it would put his whole country on alert and cause more problems for me and big brother. I wonder if he's dumb enough to answer by flirting." Her thoughts became curious as she tried to think of a plan. She glanced out the window, watching couples walking out in the street, looking happy and holding a panda bear. "A bear." The thought echoed. An idea came immediately.

"Excuse me America but.. Would you like to go to a faire with me? I've been rather busy and such, so I was wondering if you like to show me around. I could use a break from work." Natalia smiled, trying to look casual.

"A faire? Well, I do know one but.. Aren't you going to chase after your brother? He should be out of his office by now." Alfred pointed out.

"You're not trying to get rid of me are you America?" Natalia gave a teasing tone.

"What? No! I-I was just curious that's all! Just don't want you to get mad when you miss your chance and such." Alfred blushed, trying not to sound rude or to offend her in anyway. He knew her temper. And getting her angry was a death sentence.

"Very well. Let's go shall we?" Natalia stood up and reached for his hand.

"Umm.. I guess." Alfred stood up, picking up his papers quickly. "Sorry heh. Just give me a sec." Once he finished, he started walking with the silver haired nation.

"So. You really know where one is?" Natalia asked curiously, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Yeah, it's down town. It comes like every year. Not sure why though, but guess they gatta make money somehow." Alfred put on a smile, but Natalie didn't give much of a response. "Maybe I'm boring her." The thought came. "Gatta keep her interested in something. Maybe she'll like looking at.." His thought's trailed off as his eye's glanced over at a knife store. "Minus well give it a shot." His inner voice wined as he took a breath before speaking. "Hey Nat. Wanna look at some knives?" His smiled look more nervous than before.

"I suppose." Natalia was unsure, but played along.

As time passed on. The two continued to walk through the busy streets. Barely talking to one another. To make things more akward, the two hardly even glanced at one another. Just walking in silence.

"This is not going well. How in the hell am I suppose to get this American to start talking? He looks like he's in no mood to eat. So what?" The thoughts became more annoyed as she began to be more at panic by the situation. She had never been on a date or sociated with any other man then her brother and his so called friends. The frustration of not knowing what to do was building up.

"Hey look we're here. Awsome huh?"Alfred smiled brightly to the silver hair girl.

"I suppose." She mumbled. Stairing at the tents and games that was put out so neatly.

"Come on. You can daydream later. Let's have some fun. We both need a break from our boss." Alfred held her wrist and gently pulled her into the small crowd of people. "Now.. Let's find a game you'll like." The american smiled to her.

"A game?" Natalia questioned, being draged to a booth. Trying hard not to let her face expression show how annoyed she was.

"Yeah. This seem's like your kind of thing. Give it a shot." He placed some darts into her palm and wrap her fingers around them, holding it tight. As a blush grew on her cheeks, she look up to the wall infront of her. Seeing balloons tied up against the nails.

"What am I suppose to do?" She look up to him, but only saw his bright blue eyes through his rectangled glasses. Showing only calmness and happiness like a child. She began to get lost in his gaze.

A blush grew across the American's cheeks. Turing pink like roses as his glasses began to slid down his nose. He only paid attention to her dark violet eyes. Losing his voice, he gulp and smiled again. Trying to remember what was going on. "D-Do what?" He ask nervously. Completly forgetting where they were.

"T-The darts. What am I suppose to do with them?" Natalia ask, trying to make her voice sound normal. But it was no use. It was shaky and high still.

"Oh! Darts! Right!"Alfred quickly let go of her hand and pointed to the wall of balloons. His cheeks still turning pink. "You have to pop the balloons with the darts as many times as you can without missing. So that way you can get the best prizes."

Natalia look at the large and small prizes on the shelves. "And that's it?" She glanced back at Alfred curiously.

"Yeah it's pretty simple. Since your good at throwing knieves and such. So let's see what you got. Dont be shy." Alfred smiled as he pat her shoulder.

Natalia blushed but glanced back at the balloons. "Minus well give it a try." She thought and threw all the darts at the same time. Poping several balloons, not missing a single one.

Alfred whistled and cheered for her. "Woohooo Nat! That was awsome!"

"Umm.. Thanks." Natalia tried to hide her blush. "Why dont you try a game?" She suggested, trying to destract him from paying attention to her red face.

"Ok."Alfred smiled, looking at a shooting booth. "This seems good." He pick up the rifle and started shooting the targets. Not missing a single one.

Without his noticing, Natalia was stairing in aw. The way his light blue eyes was covered by his bangs, shining like gold in the sunlight. His muscles look tense as he held the rifle colse to his shoulder. His postuer was so strong looking. He always seemed so childish, his strength was hardly ever seen. She was stuck in a gaze again. But the sound of the rifle broke her gaze as it ended the game.

"Do I get a prize?" Alfred ask the cashier of the booth. The elder man handed him a stuff black kitten to keep.

"Here you go."The elder man smiled.

"Thank you." Alfred smiled to the man and turned to Natalia. "So, did I suck that bad?" He teased.

"That was just a simple task. A child could even do that, but then again, I'm looking at one." The silver haired girl crossed her arms as her cheek's began to turn back to its orginal color. Expecting Alfred to be annoyed, he just chuckled.

"Ok, thanks. Here." He handed the stuff doll to her.

"What's this for?" She hesitaly took the doll and look at it.

"It's a gift silly. Besides, the hero should always give a girl something to hold on to after a date." Alfred's face expression changed when he realized what he said.

"After a what?" Natalia ask, as if she misheard him.

"A..After a day, like a hard day from work. I bet your just tired and such. Let's get you a hot dog or something, bet your starvin huh?" Alfred's voice was nervous as he pulled her towards a hot dog stand, trying to change the subject after his mistake of words.

"Umm.. I guess." Natalia hesitatly followed the american. After what seemed like a few minutes of silence, she tried to make it sound like a casual conversation."Guess it's now or never to ask."She thought. "About work.. How's your boss anyway? Is he bugging you about your military or something? Or any new wars such as that?" She took a bite of the hotdog trying to make the make the american happy.

"Oh, that? Well military is fine and my war's well... Their a pain. Guess I know how to get myself in bad situations huh?" Alfred look down in embaressment.

"You do what you think is right. But just make sure you think it through." Natalia took another bite of the hot dog, she did'nt like it, but she did'nt hate it either.

"Yeah, I should practice that more." The blonde american smiled to her, seeing that she was in a good mood.

"Your boss planing anything new lately?" Her violet eyes avioded seeing his.

"Cant say really, why you ask?" Alfred looked at her curiously.

"Just asking." The silver haired girl shruged, making it seem like it's nothing important.

"Ok then. Hey, my boss is having a party and want's me to go. Want to come with me?" Alfred ask cheerly, trying to brighten up the mood.

"A party? With you?" Natalia ask, trying to figuer out where this was going.

"Yeah. These parties were always boring to me since I dont have a proper date. So I'd thought if you'd like to come, it might make it more fun." His eyes got soft as his smile, but realized what he was saying. He started to laugh nervously, trying to make it sound like nothing. "But if you dont want to, that's cool, really."

Natalia never felt so flushed, it was irratating. "Why is he even asking me this? The big idiot! Then again.. If his boss will be there.. But he just said his boss was'nt planing anything, no. He said he was'nt sure so.. I guess I should go and find anything that I can. Just to be safe.. Did he just called me his date?" Her thoughts became loud and cold as ice, but became hesitant when she felt like she should go. Tugging onto the stuff cat, she took a breath. Making her voice sounded as if the question did'nt bother her. "Sure, I have nothing else to do, so I guess it should be fun."

Alfred smiled so brightly, it was like a little kid being given a toy for his birthday. "Awsome! This party will be great! Dress nice though, cause there's ganna be photographers and all that! Plus, I bet the food will be great! Wait till you see it!"

He looked so happy, it just wanted to make Natalia laugh on his reaction. He did look cut to her on his enthusiasm, which would usually annoy the hell out of her, but this time. It just seemed nice.

~ The next day~

"Why are you here again you big idiot? Why cant you wear your own damn clothes?"Arthur complained, seeing Alfred trying on his third tux.

"Cause, your's are more.. Well.. Better. Besides, mines seems more worn out." He chuckled nervously, as he tried to fix his bow tie.

"You bloody idiot. Well, what's the reason for the ugent dress up? You usually dont care about these parties." Arthur took out another tux from his closet, trying to undust it.

"I kinda have a date." He blushed nervously as he look at the mirro, seeing how he look in the dark bue tux.

"Finally, you have'nt been out on a proper date for years. Better not screw up on this one." Arthur said it sarcastically.

"Hey umm Iggy... Do you have a black tux with a tie? Dont think the bow tie will look good." Alfred tried to change the subject.

"You bloody wranker."Arthur mumbled.

~ At Natalia's place ~

"Ok, remember. Your the hero, you can do this. You can do this."Alfred mumbled as he knock on the door. After a minute of hearing no answer, his stomach began to feel nautious.

"Oh crap. What if she changed her mind? And want's to stand me up? What if she dosnt really like me and only doing this cause I ask her? Damn I'm such an idiot!" His thoughts began to scream as he banged his head on the post near the door as his back was turned. "You can do this, you can do this, you've delt with more rejection so it should'nt be a suprise if it happened again! Come on be a hero! Hero's are never scared!" The thougts screamed again as pounding his head harder on the post.

"Hello?" A dark voice called.

"AH!" Alfred yelled as he turned around, facing Ivan with his creepy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here of course. The question is, what are you doing here?" Ivan ask curiously, still with his cheerful smile.

"I-I-I came to pick up Natalia. Is she ready?" Alfred almost stuttered, he was'nt scared of the communist, but since this was Natalia's brother, he just somehow seemed scarier.

"Da? What for?" Ivan's eye grew curious. Wondering what the american had plans with his younger sister.

"I'm ready Alfred." A feminet voice was heard.

Ivan and Alfred both turned to find Natalia walking down the stairs in a thin violet dress with her long silver hair put up in a bun with curles hanging loose. Her dress was low back with ribbions crossing each other. Her eye shadow was light with glitter on it. Making her eyes stand out more. Once she was down the stairs, she held her small hand bag neatly. "So, what do you think? To much?" She ask with a some what nervouse tone.

"Uhh.. Y-You look beautiful Nat." Alfred smiled nervously when Ivan gave him a glear. He could care less about Russia killing him at that moment. She was perfect in every way. It was'nt the dress or the makeup. She was just plain beautiful.

"Little sister, why did'nt you told me you were going with this idiot?" Ivan ask cheerfuly as Alfred gave him a glear this time.

"Because, I knew you would try to do something stupid big brother. I'll be home late." She kissed his cheek and took Alfred's arm.

Before Alfred took a step forward, he felt a grab on his shoulder.

Ivan whispered in his ear softly, making his voice more scary. "If one hair is out of place when she comes back, no one will ever find your body when I'm done with you."

Alfred gulp nervously but put on a brave face. "D-Dont worry Russia. If that happens, I'll save you the trouble myself."

"Good. Now we under stand each other." Russia smiled brightly as he let go of the american. "Now go, dont want you two to be late."

"R-Right, later comi." Alfred waved and hurried over to Natalia.

~At the Party~

"Sorry Sir, but it's the rules to get rid of all weapons." One of the security apologized.

"Aff.. Fine." Alfred took out a couple of his guns as he placed them into the box, along with his bulliets.

"That's four guns sir." The other security gaurd counted and placed them in a specile drawer. "Your turn miss."

Natalia rolled her eyes and took out a knife kit from her thy's. With a total of ten knives. "That's one." She mumbled as she took out a knife from her hair pin. Placing it in the small box. She lift her leg up, taking out another dagger that was inside her heel. After placing it in the box, she took a step forward, but stop. Remembering she had another one. "Wait, one more." Her finger's slid down to her cleveage, pulling out three more daggers. Tossing them in the box, she grab Alfred's arm. "Shall we go now?"

Alfred was speechless after that scene. "Uhh... Sure yeah." His smiled was a little shaky. "Where dose she keep all that?" His thoughts wondered.

"Umm.. Sir, is she with you?" One of the security gaurds ask to be sure. Being very hesitant about the girl.

"Yeah she's with me. Dont worry, she wont cause trouble or anything. Better get those back after we leave fellas." Alfred waved them off as he walk with Natalia into the crowd.

The place was crowded with important people all over the world, along with it being covered with secret service. Despite the security, the place just looked beautiful. After a few minutes of trying to find a table, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Al! Over here!"

"Sil!" Alfred smiled brightly, seeing both his sisters at a table. He look over to Natalia and held her wrist. "Come on, think we got a good table." He gently pulled her over to the table where the girls are.

Silvia smiled and kissed Alfred on the cheek when he came. "Hey Al. About time you got here."

"I told you he'll get lost." Mayra, smirk as the two sat down across from them.

"Hey! It was'nt my fault! Just got held back by some stuff." He mumbled the last part, trying not to make it seem like it was Natalia's fault.

"Hey Nat. What are you doing here? Dose your boss has buisness with Obama as well?" Silvia ask curiously as the two sat down across from them.

"Well, Alfred invited me and I just decided to come." It was'nt a lie, but it was better then telling the full truth.

"Well your boss better not hold our's off again. It's getting annoy that I have to keep coming to these things." Mayra groaned.

"Hey, what you think I have to deal with when it comes to Ludwig's chancellor, Romania's ruler and as well with your's Mayra, all wanting me to set up an appointment with Alfred's boss. It's exhusting." Silvia complained, drinking the water in the wine glass.

"Hey, my boss is just very busy with the PIIGS at the moment and the new election." Alfred complained.

"Stop calling Spain and Italy that, or you want me to pretend you dont exist." Mayra warned.

"What are the PIIGS?" Natalia ask curiously.

"Oh, it's Portugal, Iraland, Italy, Greece and Spain" Alfred pointed out.

"Thier not pigs Alfred, if anyone is, it's you."Mayra smirk.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Alfred wined.

Silvia rolled her eyes, watching the two fight again. She glanced over at Natalia, seeing she was looking around for someone. "Why is she even here with Alfred anyway? Thought she found him annoying." The thought came. Before she could ask anything, the crowd cheered. Seeing Obama coming up to the stand.

Natalia sat up stright, paying attention the dark skin president's speech.

"Aww.. This is ganna be boring." Alfred wined again as he sat back on his chair.

After a half an hour of Obama's plan so far was building up the country's economy and hoping to slow down Irans supply of nuclear weapons. Trying to avoid going to war with them as well as helping out Europe with their economic problems. Paying off debt and relaying on Germany's chancellor and the leader of France as well.

Natalia was listening very closely, trying to read the president's face, to see if there was anything he was holding back. Without her notice, Alfred took a glance at her. He noticed she was paying really close attention to the whole speech. Just as close as the debaters were. It seemed odd, but Alfred shruged it off. Thinking it was nothing to worry about.

After the speech ended, music started to play as food was being served. Everyone talk and enjoyed theirselves.

"Atleast they started to serve food. I was hungery." Silvia mumbled as she placed the napkin on her lap.

"Oh shut up you." Mayra mumbled. As the two sisters eat their meals and talk, they left Alfred and Natalia out. Leaving the two to talk to theirselves.

Alfred glanced over at Natalia nervously. Seeing she was quite and seemed to avoid looking at him. "Did I do something stupid without realizing it? Or maybe I'm just boring. Better find a way to show her I'm still fun. But how?" The American's thoughts panic as he glanced around the room. Trying to find something interesting to show her.

Minutes passed by as Natalia's stomach began to feel nautious. "Why am I starting to feel guilty? It's nothing serious. Besides, he dos'nt even like-wait. Why do I even care if he likes me? This is not right! I love big brother! He is the only one I Iove and want to be with! Not the stupid american! This is complete nonsense! I have to get away! This is just becoming to much!" Her thoughts began to scream louder, as if hoping for someone to hear. She was to much lost in her thoughts to hear Alfred's voice calling her name the first time.

"Natalia, are you ok?" The american ask again.

"I'm sorry what?" Natalia's eye's blink. Remembering where she was.

"You ok? You look sick for a second." Alfred's eyes showed worriedness towards the beautiful belarusian.

"I'm fine, just have some things on my mind." She put on a faint smile.

Alfred stood up and lend out his hand towards her. "Care to dance with me Natalia?"

"But... No one else is dancing Alfred." Natalia look around the dance floor by their table. Seeing no one dancing to the slow instumental music that played so softly.

"Well, I'm sure they will if we start." He smiled softly. "Come on, someone has to be the first. Why not let it be us?"

Blushing bright pink, Natalia took his hand. "A-Alright then." She stuttered and followed him to the dance floor. His hand gently landed on her upper waist and held her right hand. Sawying back and forth slowly. For some reason her knees felt like they were going to collapse when she look up to his bright blue eyes. "Why dose it seem so nice.. To be like this. In his arms." Her thoughts began to be faint as she saw him smile again to her.

"See? It's not that bad being the first one is it?" Alfred teased. Seeing other people slowly starting to join.

"I suppose not." Her voice was faint. Feeling some sort of tension between them.

"You look all tense up. Just relax. No one is going to judge you or anything." The american glanced back down to her. Noticing she seemed very uncomfortable for some reason.

"Just not use to dancing. I hardly ever dance at all." She look down shyly.

"Why is that? A girl like you probably has guys chasing her, begging to have a dance with you." Alfred pointed out, trying to cheer her up.

"Acturally no. I have'nt been on alot of dates. I guess it's because I always scare them off. But my big brother is'nt THAT much scared of me. Which's why I like him so much." She admitted, seeing the dance was becoming more slower.

"Well, I'm not scared of you. Even after pulling out, about what? Fifthteen knives? I dont find you scary at all. Infact I find you to beautiful to be scared of." Alfred smiled and slowly spinned her.

"But everyone else is. Dont you think you should as well?" Natalia came back to him, feeling her body more closer to him.

"Maybe I should but.. I dont care if everyone else think's I'm crazy. You are beautiful and should be noticed more often, not be feared of. Because if everyone keep's runing away from you, they wont know what their missing." Alfred's voice was gentle as the two soon began to stop dancing. Just only looking into each other's eyes.

"You really mean that?" It became a whisper as she felt her fingers curled up into Alfred's. Slowly becoming a fist.

Alfred smiled and leaned his head against her's. Becoming inches from her lips. His warm breath was felt as he whispered to her. "Ofcourse. Why do you think I'm still here? If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I dont want to hurt you, but I am honest when I say this. I am indefinitly in love with you and always will be."

Natalia's heart began to pound so hard against her chest, it seemed like Alfred could even hear it. "A-Alfred, I.." She whispered silently,but felt her body being pulled towards him. Not listening to her loud thoughts screaming at her.

"Yes Nat?" His voice began to get lost as her lips were felt against his. Her touch was addicting to him, he just held her waist tighter as the kiss slowly began to get deeper. Feeling so much emotion that was both new to them, they could'nt help but get lost into eachother.

Alfred slowly took off his glasses as he held Natalia's soft cheek. Slowly hugging her closer to him. Not wanting to be apart. His fingers cressed her silver hair, being careful not to mess it up but to feel it's silkiness. Even with it being put up.

Not wanting to end, Natalia slowly pulled away as she met those daring light blue eyes. Shining so brightly like the blue sky when the sun came. Ending the cold rain. Trying to come up with somethig to say, she remembered the reason why she was here in the first place. The real reason why she was with him. Having her senses come back, her eyes grew sad. Feeling the guilt again.

"Hey.. You ok Nat?" The kind voice broke her distractions, but making the pain inside worse.

"I have to go home now Alfred. I'm sorry." Natalia avoided his eyes again.

Not wanting to leave, Alfred held her hand and smiled. "Ok, I'll drop you off." He lead her the way to the exit to pick up their weapons.

Without their notice or care, Mayra and Silvia watch in amazment what just happened.

"A-Am I dreaming?" Mayra ask, trying to make sure this was real.

"No, but.. I dont know how this even happened. Did'nt Natalia found him annoying? And only gose after her brother?" Silvia glanced back at Mayra with a question look.

"Well apparently she's after Alfred now." Mayra took a sip of her wine, still watching the two making out.

"Yeah but why now all of a sudden?" Silvia ask, sensing something was up.

"Guess we'll have to find out later." Mayra mumbled as she turned back into her seat properly, slowly eating her food. Also sensing something else was wrong.

~At Natalia's door step~

"Hey. You sure your ok?" Alfred ask as they both walk up to the door.

"Yes, just feeling really tired. It's the time difference. That's why." She tried to make an excuse, but noticed that Alfred was'nt buying it.

"Umm.. If I went a little fast, I'm sorry. I did'nt mean to scare you or give you the wrong idea." Alfred walk up to her with an apologetic expression.

"I just.. I just think I should really get some rest. I'm sorry if it looks like you did something wrong." Natalia still tried to avoid his eyes.

"Ok.. See you tomorrow later? Well, if your up to it." Alfred tried not to make it look like a big deal, but he really wanted to see her. And if something was wrong, he wanted to help her in anyway he can.

"Um, sure. That would be nice." Natalia could'nt help but smile up to him. Why did he had to be so nice? The big idiot.

"Ok.. Night." He hesitatly leaned in, giving a small kiss before leaving.

Natalia smiled brightly when she recived another kiss. Watching him leave, she quietly went inside the house. Not caring if her siblings were awake or not.

"Da, did you had fun little sister?" Ivan ask as the silver haired nation walk up the stairs. Seeming at peace.

"Yes. Tell Katiyasha I'll be going to sleep now." Natalia was paying no attention to her brother. Which seemed odd to the russian.

"That american did'nt do anything stupid right?" Ivan ask with a cold tone. Looking for an excuse to beat on the blonde american.

"No. He was really nice." She smiled down to him. It was'nt one of her creepy smiles, but a gentle one. The kind that Ivan has'nt seen in a long time.

"I'm glad. Get some sleep little sister. Sweet dreams."He smiled to her as he went into the livingroom.

Going inside the bedroom, everything seemed nice in its own way. She took off the pins from her hair, letting it fall down the her bare back. She fell on her bed. Stairing at the ceiling. All she could think of was Alfred and his sweet smiles. How he held her so gently and how she wanted to feel his kiss again. Taking a breath, she turned to her side. Only finding the stuff doll cat she was given yesterday. "Why dose he have to be so nice? I dont deserve it." She mumbled as she held the cat closely to her chest. Hugging it as she drift to sleep. Thinking of the sweet american before everything went black.

~ The nexy day ~

"Ok.. Maybe if I cheered her up, she might not be so upset. I really hope it was'nt something I did. Aff, wish I was better at this whole romantic crap." Alfred mumbled as he held white lilly's in his hand while walking into the hallway where the world meeting would start soon. As he began to turn into the next hall, he found Natalia talking to her boss.

"I dont care Natalia! Get it!" He roared at her.

Sensing it was'nt a good time to interupt, he quickly hide behind the corner. Still listening to the two talking.

"I am sir, but the stupid american barely has any information with in my reach without us being spotted. You know his security." Natalia crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I dont care what you have to do to get it. Just make sure we're not cought, unless you want the treaty with russia to be canceled." He threaten.

"Fine. I'll try harder sir." Her voice seemed tired, but her body postuer stayed the same.

"Good. Now start heading into that meeting. I expect a report by tomorrow." The elder man strighten up his jacket and walk the other way.

After hearing what happened, Alfred quickly got out of range before Natalia sensed him. Forgetting about the lillies he drop on the floor. After quietly runing, he went inside the meeting room. Seeing Arthur drinking his coffee while arguing with Francis. Everyone was busy with their own thing. But to Alfred. Everything seemed pointless. The world he once saw was now shattered. His heart began to be in pain. Worse then what he felt in decades. It was'nt a heart burn, or a heart attack. It was a broken heart. After taking so long to patch it up, it was torn to pieces again.

He quietly sat down next to Matthew and the Mexico's. Not saying a word, but stairing down at the wooden table. All he could think of, was how he could be so blind about Natalia. Why in the hell would she hang out with him in the first place? She never had interest in him at all for as long as he could remember. She only wanted her brother. Just him. No one else. But.. Did'nt she felt the same after that kiss? And those smiles? Thinking of these questions made his heart ach even more as the hot tears began to build up.

"Alfred. Stop dozing off! We need your opinion on the bloody trust fund about the damn oil companies." Arthur yelled at the american.

Alfred's head was so low, no one could see his hurt expression. His bangs covered his watery eyes. All everyone could see was his fist curled up tightly as his body began to shake.

"Is'nt it funny England?" Alfred's voice was shaky.

Arthur look at the american with a confused look. "What's funny?"

"How trust.. Can be broken so much. Is'nt it funny?" His voice began to echo the whole room. Everyone knew America's anger. And this was one of them. Where it was not safe to even crack a joke or insult him like normally. Because they all knew he had no patience for it.

"Alfred?" Natalia whispered. She was across the table from him. Sitting next to her elder siblings.

Alfred still had his head low. "Speaking of trust.. Did you even.. Cared for me in the first place Natalia? Or should I just stick to Belarus?" A wicked smile grew across his face.

"Alfred?" Silvia called, noticing the wicked smile as his tears began to show. Mayra noticed as well, along with Matthew.

Natalia hesitated at the question. Not fully knowing where this was going. But fear was beining to build up. "... I dont understand."

"BULL SHIT!" Alfred snap right up and lift the table, tossing it to the ground as the objects on it followed to the floor. Everyone quickly stood up by the suprised action.

"Alfred!" Mayra yelled at her tall brother, but the angery american quickly walk over to the Belarusian. Holding on to her shoulders as he yelled.

"Was everything between us a lie? The dates! The feelings! Was it a lie? Did you even considered my feelings for you?"

"I-I-I dont know what your-" Natalia tried to yell back as she tried to push the american off her.

"I'm not stupid Nat! I heard you and your boss talking!" Alfred was begining to loose it as his body began to shake.

"Get off her!" Ivan shoved Alfred off of Natalia. Almost making him fall onto the turned over table.

Luckly Edwardo and Matthew cought him before he hit the ground. As they both lift him up, they held him back from starting a fight with the russian.

"Calm down you idioto!" Edwardo yelled.

"If you wanted the information! You could have easily ask! Like they say! I'm to oblivious!" Alfred struggled from the mexican and canadian's grip.

Natalia just sat their in shock. Tears were begining to build up in her violet eyes. Seeing his hurt face, just made her heart ach just as much. Her voice began to be harder to use. "A-Alfred I.." Tears began to fall now as her breath seemed to dissaper some how.

Alfred shoved Matthew and Edwardo off and brought out a file with papers in it. Not caring that the two fell to the ground. "Here! These are the plan's that my boss has for my country! Hope this is worth your time!" He threw the file down to the ground with force. Having it land infront of her feet.

"A-Alfred please! I-I did'nt mean-" Natalia cling to his arm as her crying became sobs. Trying to apologize for her selfishness.

"I hope you and your brother have a nice life together." His voice was'nt loud, but the pain was still heard. He turned around and let his arm slip through her grasp as he walk away from the room. Not caring who watch or what they were saying. Nothing mattered.

Once he was gone, Natalia fell to her knees as she began to sob, hugging her shoulders tight. Nothing felt worse then what she did.

"Little sister?" Katiyasha touch her shoulder in comfort.

Natalia avoided her worried eyes. She could'nt stand to be treated so nicely. Even from her elder sister. Her eyes saw the file Alfred threw on to the ground. Her stomach began to feel sick. But regardless, she had to follow orders. Her hand shakly took the file and held it close to her chest as she stood back up. Ignoring the tears sliding down her face.

"Little sister?" Ivan called, worried for the silver haired girl that he cared for so much.

"I have to go." She whispered. Not waiting for a reply, she walk out of the conference room as well. Leaving everyone in confusion.

"Russia, did your boss had anything to do with this?" Mayra ask the russian with a concern look.

"Da, not that I know of." Ivan answered with a confused expression.

"I better keep an eye out for Alfred. Incase he dose anything stupid." Silvia quickly went out, followed by the canadian.

~ The next day ~

_"Look! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! I'll rise up my military for better protection! I'll give you more freedom if you want! But please dont go!" Alfred yelled as he clinged on to Amihan hands . Almost in tears._

_"I'm sorry Alfred. I just dont love you the same way anymore." The philiphen spoke softly as she look up to him with guilt in her eyes. "I have to be independent from you." Her hand's slip from his grip as she turned to walk away._

_*another flash*_

_" But Yamilex! Please! I'm sorry! I can care less about the cannal then! But dont go!" Alfred drop his cowboy hat as he called from the other side of the cannal. Yelling loud enough for Yamiles to hear him._

_Yamiles gave him a sad look and turned from his hurt expression as she began to walk away._

_"Yamilex!" Alfred yelled louder then he thought he could ever do. But he stop and watch her leaving him alone in the dry land as teh summer's wind blew._

_* flash*_

_Ailana! No! Dont die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry my people did this to you!" Alfred clinged on to the hawian girl tightly as she was bleeding nonstop. "Dont die please! I love you! I'll make it up to you.. I'm sorry." He teared._

_*flash*_

_"If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I dont want to hurt you, but I am honest when I say this. I am indefinitly in love with you and always will be." Alfred held Natalia's hands as he smiled gently to her._

_"A-Alfred I.."Natalia stuttered as she blushed. The two slowly leaned into a kiss._

The phone rang loudly, forcing Alfred to wake up from his exhusting dreams. He did'nt bother to move, there was no point. His eyes glanced around his room. Seeing everything was trashed and thrown. His room was a mess. "Did I do this? Then again, what dose it matter?" His thoughts were faint.

"Alfred. Are you ok? Please open up. You've been in there all day yesterday." Silvia called from the other side of the door. Alfred payed no attention to her. He quietly sat up, finding the gun in his hand. "Did I slept with this or something?" He mumbled.

"Alfred.. Please.. You need to atleast eat something."Mayra called out.

Alfred just stared at the floor, feeling his heart aching again. It was worse then all the other times his heart was broken. He let out a deep breath and pointed the gun in his head. "Why not just shoot me instead and get it over with?" He mumbled to hiself.

"Alfred, were just ganna leave the food out in the hallway then ok?" Matthew's voice sounded worried. Soon the footsteps began to fade.

~ Mean while ~

Natalia just sat on the bench, stairing out at the white snow covering the ground. She had the unopened file on her lap. Not caring the snow was begining to fall on it.

"Little sister. May I sit here?" Ivan came up behind her.

"Sure."She mumbled, not bothering to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying so much, making it look like she barely got any sleep.

"I talk to my boss. He told me what your's had planned. Dont worry, I took care of him." He smiled as he banged his pipe in his fist.

Natalia did'nt smille, she still look lost in her gaze. Her entire body felt numb. And it was'nt the cold that did this.

"Da, so.. What are you going to do?" Ivan ask curiously.

"Do you.. Think there's still time brother.. To make things right?" Natalia look up to him with hurt eyes.

"Da, I dont like the american much. But.. I see that he makes you very happy. Which I have'nt seen you like that in a long time da. But I would like you to stay happy like that." Ivan glanced back to her with a brotherly smile

Natalia glanced back to the file on her lap. She really did cared for the american. He was'nt scared of her or tried to run away like most people would. He just stayed with her. Alfred was one of the most kindest men she ever delt with. He may not be the most tollarent kind of people but.. He had such a big heart. And he was kind enough to share it with her.

"So.. Have you decided yet?" Ivan ask curiously.

Natalia glanced back to her brother. "Big brother..Do you have a lighter on you?"

"Da, why?" He brought out the lighter and handed to his dear sister.

"So I can do this." She burned the files and tossed them onto the snow covered ground.

"And what will you tell your boss?" The russian questioned.

"That the U.S had nothing important that we need. So there's no use on wasting anymore time on spying on another nation." Natalia put on a faint smile.

"I'm so proud of you little sister." Ivan hugged her.

~ The next day ~

"Alfred.. Please.. Talk to me." Silvia sat outside his bedroom door. "You dont have to talk about what happened at the meeting but please.. You dont have to say anything, just please come out. I'm beging you."

"Still wont come out?" Matthew came into the hallway, finding his younger sister sitting against the door.

"No. He barely even touch his food." Silvia glanced over to the tray of food beside her.

"This is worse then before." Matthew mumbled.

As the two stared at eachother, upset that there was'nt anything they could do but watch their elder brother suffer.

"Guy's I'm home!" Mayra called as the door was heard being opened.

Silvia and Matthew went over to the livingroom to see her, but only to find her with Natalia.

"Umm.. Mayra.. Is this a good idea?" Silvia whispered, knowing Alfred would hear.

"Dont worry, she's here to help. Trust me." Mayra smiled and glanced over at Natalia. "Ready?"

"I'm scared, but yes. I'm ready." Natalia grip onto her upper arms. Almost sticking her nails into her skin through her sleves.

"I'll help you with the locks." Mayra walk into the hall way with her pocket knife. As she went infront of the door, she pick the lock. Opening the door.

"Alfred?" She found him sitting against the wall across the door. His head was low, but had his arms placed on top of his knees. While still holding the gun in his hand

"Leave me alone Mayra." Alfred groaned.

Natalia walk up behind Mayra nervously. "Alfred?"

Alfred stayed silent and still when he heard her voice. Knowing there was'nt much he could do since she was already here, he simply lift his head up. He was'nt wearing his glasses, but his vision of her still remain the same.

"Can we talk please?" Natalia ask nervously.

".. The information was'nt good enough huh? I'll give you better information later." His head was began to hung low again. Avoiding to glance back up to her.

"That's not way I'm here." She kneeled down to his level. Hoping for him to look at her.

"Then what? If your sorry, dont worry about it. I should have known it was only buisness." Alfred mumbled as his he slowly lift up his head again. His face looking tired and sickening.

"Alfred please. I'm sorry, I never ment to hurt you, really." She clinged to his arm, trying to apologzie.

"Forget it."He mumbled, avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Alfred please! Look at me! I'm sorry! I really am! It's true! It was all just so I can have a perminet treaty with my brother but.." Her voice began to fade as tears began to slip through her violet eyes. "Last night.. When you said those things.. And how you treated me.. I just.. I just could'nt believe someone would acturally say that and mean it."

Alfred's eyes slowly met her's. But with the same hurt expression he had on. His voice sounded tired, but honest. "Of course I mean it Nat. I mean, come on. Your strong, beautiful, and never let anything stop you from your goal. While me.. I'm just a screw up when it comes to women. I hurt them and got one killed. I dont know what I was thinking.. Letting myself fall inlove with you. I'll kill myself if I did. So I think it's best if we just.. Forget about all this." His voice started to fade as his blue eyes began to look wet.

"I.. I dont care.. If I get hurt." Her voice became shaky as she tried to smile. Letting the tears slide down her cheeks. "I just want a chance.. To be with you.. And to hold you.. Even if it's for a little while. I can stand the pain. Really, I can... And whatever happens.. We can ge through it together. You wont ever have to deal with the pain alone.. Because I'll be here to help you."

"Nat.." Alfred cressed her shoulders.

"I know I only focused on my dear brother but.. I want to be with you. I'm inlove with you Alfred." She gave a teary smile. "And I would really like if you gave me one more chance to prove it."

Alfred blushed and look down. As if looking unsure. "You know how I always say.. I'm the hero?" He ask nervously. Natalia noded, becoming scared of what he was going to say, thinking this was some sort of rejection. "I'm only the hero.. When I'm around you, cause you make me feel like one... What kind of hero would I be if I let you go?" He gave back one of his loving smiles.

After seeing that wonderful smile of his, Natalia quickly huged him without no hesitation. "Alfred! Thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek and held him tightly."I love you."She whispered as her cheek cressed his.

"I love you too. Please stay by my side." He ask, holding her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Always Alfred. Always." She pulled back and gave him a kiss. Wanting to feel his love again that she cherished so much. Worried that it might some how leave her alone again. She always wanted to feel love. It was'nt from her beloved brother like she alway's hope or planned. It was from the hero that she alway's ignored. But he opened her heart, and taught her love cant always make sense, but it can be better then what you ever wished for.

As Alfred felt her kiss that he loved so much, his heart pounded. Not from pain, but from joy. The true joy that he kept losing. "For now on.. As the hero. I promise not to lose her. For aslong as I live." His thoughts vowed. Knowing he was going to keep this promise.


End file.
